


Crisalidi

by kiddoB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddoB/pseuds/kiddoB
Summary: {Minilong, due capitoli – Tematiche delicate}Rose e Scorpius sono due adolescenti complicati e innamorati, un mix non semplice da gestire per due genitori altrettanto complicati, in bilico fra ciò che sono stati e ciò che vorrebbero essere.Ma l'amore ha tanti poteri, tra cui quello di salvare. E di concedere una seconda possibilità.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

La maggior parte delle volte che Draco osserva suo figlio sempre la solita domanda gli balza nella mente. Una domanda retorica, ovviamente, la risposta è certa e inconfutabile, ma l’incredulità e lo stupore di fronte a quella persona così diversa, così strana, così lontana da tutto quello che crede di conoscere del mondo e dell’umanità lo lasciano sempre perplesso.  
_Ma davvero è figlio mio?_  
Astoria era solita dire, scherzando ma non troppo, che Scorpius da lui avrebbe preso solo i difetti, e per quanto non gli faccia piacere Draco non può che concordare. Come lui è orgoglioso e testardo, vede ogni suggerimento o consiglio come una critica, quando prende una decisione si lancia immediatamente nella mischia e procede dritto come un toro scatenato, incurante delle conseguenze, e anche se sbatte la testa contro il muro continua imperterrito giusto per non dare la soddisfazione di ammettere che ha sbagliato o che ha avuto troppa furia.  
Non è semplice stare a guardare mentre un figlio commette i propri stessi errori; si ha sempre voglia di spianargli la strada, di rendergli il percorso più semplice, di metterlo in guardia e di parlargli con la voce dell’esperienza. Proprio per questo è ancora più frustrante dover accettare il fatto che non ti ascolterà perché è uguale a te alla sua età, altrettanto cocciuto, altrettanto convinto di essere nel giusto, altrettanto ostinato nel perseguire il suo scopo. Anche se sa che è una prospettiva sbagliata a volte a Draco, in un battito di ciglia, pare di rivedersi allo specchio diciassettenne (la somiglianza è obiettivamente impressionante) e parla a Scorpius come parlerebbe a se stesso, se avesse modo di tornare indietro nel tempo. Ma si rende conto in due secondi che il Draco diciassettenne non l’avrebbe mai ascoltato e gli avrebbe voltato le spalle, sprezzante e pieno di boria; così fa Scorpius, accompagnandosi con la solita tiritera del _tu non capisci_.  
Ed è vero che non capisce. In tutto il resto Scorpius è completamente diverso da Draco, così tanto che spesso il padre fa fatica a inquadrare i comportamenti del figlio in uno schema mentale assimilabile ai suoi. Innanzitutto Scorpius è sempre onesto e sincero, anche quando non ne vale la pena, anche quando la cosa va a suo stesso discapito; sembra geneticamente incapace di mentire o anche solo di omettere. Poi è generoso, altruista, sempre disposto ad aiutare gli altri, pieno di comprensione, pronto a mettere una buona parola per tutti, in qualsiasi caso. E soprattutto ha una sensibilità acutissima, una capacità di capire le persone, di farle aprire, di portarle a confidarsi con lui, di sostenerle nei loro problemi e nei loro dubbi senza essere saccente o invadente; non a caso ha quasi esclusivamente amiche.  
Già, le donne. Scorpius _adora_ le donne. Draco è quasi invidioso: anche lui ha avuto il suo stuolo di ammiratrici e di conquiste, ai tempi d’oro, ma era tutto dovuto alla sua bellezza esteriore e alle voci che giravano sulle sue capacità tra le lenzuola. Non crede sia mai capitato che una donna lo abbia amato davvero, non solo per il suo corpo ma anche per la sua personalità, che lo accettasse al cento per cento, con i suoi difetti e le sue spigolosità, che fosse l’abitante benvenuto e desiderato di un cuore femminile. Invece Scorpius non solo non ha problemi da questo punto di vista, ma nemmeno gli importa: lui è affascinato da quel mondo come se fosse un egittologo in procinto di penetrare, primo da millenni, in un’antica piramide. Vuole conoscerle, ascoltarle, capirle, vuole stare in mezzo a loro, vuole esplorare tutte le possibili modalità di rapporto, sembra che solo con le donne riesca davvero a essere se stesso. Ha avuto un paio di storie e in tutte ci ha messo il cuore (come può farlo un ragazzino, certo), ha amiche vere, sincere, amiche con cui non ha paura di essere frainteso o di varcare un confine immaginario; i ragazzi lo detestano, per loro è già difficile riuscire a invitarne una a Hogsmeade, figurarsi quanto può esserlo avere una specie di gineceo ambulante che ti segue, si confida con te e ti vuol bene sinceramente. Non capiscono che a Scorpius questo viene naturale proprio perché non ha intenzione di stupirle, di sedurle o di farsi ammirare: è un rapporto alla pari, vuole imparare di e da loro tanto quanto loro vogliono farlo da lui. Lo dice sempre: i maschi vanno bene per il Quidditch, per una Burrobirra, per passare una serata tra risate sguaiate e battute goliardiche, ma se si deve parlare di cose serie, di dubbi, di confusione, di futuro, di sentimenti, la prima scelta di Scorpius sarà sempre un’amica. Prima in classifica Pearl, la figlia di Pansy: sono nati a dieci giorni di distanza e sono praticamente cresciuti come gemelli, un cordone ombelicale d’elezione che si è rinforzato con il passare degli anni. Si adorano e sono un libro aperto l’uno per l’altra. È stata Pearl a suggerire qualcosa a Draco, a dargli qualche indizio su quello che stava succedendo, a fare un’allusione riguardo alla ragazza per cui pare che Scorpius abbia perso la testa: solo un paio di parole buttate qua e là, però, perché non tradirebbe mai la fiducia del suo migliore amico. Draco aveva fatto finta di niente, non aveva avuto voglia di affrontare la questione, anche perché sapeva che con Scorpius era praticamente inutile; allo stesso momento, però, non aveva potuto impedire a una sottile inquietudine di serpeggiargli nella schiena, perché Pearl aveva parlato. E, come sua madre, non sprecava mai parole tanto per.   
_Stavolta non è come le altre._  
Era stato un tono divertito e leggero, ma all’orecchio di un adulto non sfugge il sottofondo preoccupato di un adolescente. Era stata un’intuizione fulminea: a Pearl lei non piace. E non è per gelosia o vanità o per paura di vedersi portato via l’amico: non le piace, punto e basta. Non la ritiene adatta a Scorpius.  
E quando Draco scopre chi è, pur essendo grande e pur essendo passati quasi vent’anni, non riesce a impedirsi di pensare che _assolutamente_ non sarà come le altre.

***

Pearl è figlia di Pansy, dopotutto, e ne ha ereditato lo stesso istinto infallibile.  
Draco concorda con la figlioccia: neanche a lui piace Rose Weasley.  
Suo figlio è brillante, simpatico, solare: avrebbe voluto per lui una compagna allo stesso livello, una donna forte, decisa, sanguigna, un altro Bolide con cui eliminare gli avversari, segnare punti e vincere la partita. Lo infastidisce da morire ammetterlo a se stesso, ma avrebbe preferito la versione moderna della madre. La Granger era una tosta, intelligente, dinamica, potente, il tipo di donna che ritiene adeguata a Scorpius. Ma a quanto pare è una legge trasversale, quella secondo cui i figli non prendono il meglio dai genitori.  
Rose Weasley invece è praticamente un soprammobile, pare che la sua massima ambizione sia sparire, volatilizzarsi, rendersi invisibile. Pearl la chiama ironicamente “il camaleonte”, perché sembra davvero che abbia l’abilità di mimetizzarsi con la tappezzeria o con le tende; dopo dieci minuti che è entrata in casa il rischio di dimenticarsene è davvero alto. Non parla, non ha un’opinione, un’idea, un punto di vista, sa solo salutare e ringraziare, come una bambolina con la cordicella attaccata alla schiena. Non che sia stupida: non lo è per niente, a scuola è se possibile ancora più brillante della madre, si parlava addirittura di farle saltare un anno e permetterle di conseguire i MAGO in anticipo perché ha ricevuto molteplici offerte di borse di studio da oltreoceano (ha un talento incredibile in Trasfigurazione, persino la McGranitt è rimasta stupefatta). È semplicemente spenta, indifferente. Atarassica. Sì, è il termine giusto, atarassica. Si muove e mormora come se non appartenesse a questo mondo, come se fosse costretta nella sua stessa carne.  
All’inizio Draco pensava che fosse la soggezione di conoscere il padre del proprio ragazzo, o quello che aveva sentito dire dei Malfoy, o il Manor: dopo quasi un anno deve ormai rassegnarsi. Semplicemente, a lei non interessa. Non interessa chiacchierare, discutere, rendersi simpatica, non interessa niente se non lo studio e la lettura. E Scorpius, evidentemente, anche se nemmeno per sbaglio ha mai mostrato qualcosa di fronte ad altri. Draco non riesce proprio a capire cosa ci si possa trovare in quella mummia tremante: ha a malapena un paio di amiche, non esce, non dimostra passioni, sembra temere persino la sua stessa ombra, sa solo annuire e concordare. Invece suo figlio sembra impazzito d’amore, la guarda come se fosse Morgana reincarnata e tornata sulla Terra per la salvezza della sua anima, è dolcissimo, attento, premuroso, sembra vivere per anticipare i suoi bisogni e i suoi desideri, quasi l’avesse designata l’altare dove sacrificare il suo cuore.   
È troppo banale fare della psicologia spicciola. Ed è anche pericoloso; essendo un ottimo Legilimens ormai Draco è anche abbastanza versato nella materia, e anche se non si permetterebbe mai di scandagliare la mente di suo figlio ha un fiuto troppo allenato per non captare tutte le possibili implicazioni che hanno spinto Scorpius a dedicare tutto se stesso a questa relazione apparentemente a senso unico.  
Forse aver perso la madre da piccolissimo lo spinge a cercarla in tutte le donne, in particolare in quelle che sembrano più in difficoltà, come se salvando loro potesse salvare anche lei.  
Forse essere figlio unico e adorato gli ha fatto sviluppare manie di onnipotenza e ha bisogno di sentirsi necessario, il più importante, l’unico e solo, ed è più facile ottenere la riconoscenza e la devozione di una ragazza chiusa e solitaria verso cui nessuno ha mai dimostrato grande interesse.   
Forse è la sua testardaggine ottusa che lo porta a voler conquistare a tutti i costi Rose, è diventata una questione di principio, non si arrenderà finché non vincerà tutte le sue remore e paure e non la vedrà urlargli il suo amore dalla cima del Big Ben. La domanda è: cosa accadrà poi?  
I forse sono mille e più. E Draco si sente anche stupido a cercarli: la vita sentimentale di Scorpius non dovrebbe essere affar suo. Eppure è il suo unico figlio, lui è il genitore che gli è rimasto, e lo ama troppo per vederlo affannarsi in quel modo senza nessun ritorno. Di nuovo, gli sembra di vederlo replicare i suoi sbagli: lui e Astoria si sono sposati per convenienza sociale e, seppur riuscito, il loro è stato un matrimonio pacato, quieto, tranquillo, senza scossoni, senza passione, senza risate sguaiate, senza rincorrersi in giro per la casa facendo gli stupidi, senza fare l’amore sul tavolo della cucina nel momento meno adatto. Non si è mai pentito della sua decisione, ma sa che c’è un’età per ogni cosa e, ormai sulla soglia dei quaranta, sa anche che le probabilità di vivere un amore del genere si sono drasticamente ridotte. È da ragazzi che ci si getta in quegli abbracci spacca costole, in quei baci pieni di saliva, in quel sesso spregiudicato e inopportuno dove si deve stare attenti a non sospirare troppo forte per non farsi sentire, in quelle avventure folli e insensate, in quelle stupidaggini irresponsabili che fanno gli innamorati incuranti di tutto quello che non sia loro due. E, proprio perché ormai più che adulto, non vede il senso di impersonare il ruolo del gelido purosangue altero e indifferente: sente di aver perso qualcosa, nella vita, ed è un’altra tacca sul suo bastone dei rimpianti.   
Non vuole che Scorpius faccia il suo stesso errore, non vuole che si spenga, che si immoli davanti ad un’utopia. Eppure non sa come fare. Se si azzardasse a dire mezza parola al figlio quello sarebbe capace di andare al Ministero a sposarla su due piedi solo per contraddirlo; la ragazza è impenetrabile, inavvicinabile come se fosse dietro un vetro antiproiettile, tentare di parlare con lei non farebbe altro che peggiorare la situazione.   
Forse potrebbe provare a confrontarsi con i genitori di Rose, giusto per capire che pesci prendere, che prospettiva hanno loro della vicenda, come possono aiutarlo a inquadrare nella giusta ottica quella creatura incomprensibile.  
Draco si infila la giacca e si guarda allo specchio dell’ingresso.  
Cosa non si fa per i figli.

***

Solo nel momento in cui arriva al Ministero si rende conto che forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere un appuntamento. La Granger è un pezzo grosso, pare sia in lizza per diventare il prossimo Ministro della Magia, non avrà certo tempo di riceverlo né di stare a discutere di…  
Di cosa?  
Non ha pensato neanche a quello. Come può cominciare il discorso senza risultare una patetica mammoletta apprensiva? Come può farle capire che è preoccupato senza sembrare isterico, che vuole solo comprendere e non giudicare? Non vuole che pensino che il problema sia il sangue della ragazza, perché non lo è. Anche se fosse l’erede dei Peverell, Rose non lo convincerebbe.  
Sta per tornare sui suoi passi, pensando che riproverà nei prossimi giorni con una scusa plausibile, quando la porta dell’Ufficio della Granger si apre e lei ne esce.  
L’età le ha conferito una bellezza matura che da ragazzina non possedeva. È una donna piacente pur senza nessun fronzolo né ornamento, sicura di sé, padrona del suo spazio, elegante e composta. Ma quando lo vede sembra bloccarsi e rimpicciolirsi di colpo. Solo per un istante.  
\- Buongiorno, Malfoy.  
\- Buongiorno Granger.  
\- Come mai qui?  
\- Questioni di tasse - butta lì, e spera tanto che se la beva.   
Lei resta ferma a guardarlo, senza dire una parola. È palese che qualcosa le sta ronzando in testa ed è palese che è la stessa cosa che ronza in testa a lui.   
Scorpius è andato spesso a casa di Rose. Anche lei avrà le sue idee sulla questione.  
Possibile che Scorpius non le piaccia? Impossibile. Suo figlio è fantastico.  
La Granger annuisce impercettibilmente, come a farsi coraggio.   
Draco intuisce che la questione è più seria del previsto.  
\- Lucy, annulla tutti i miei impegni del pomeriggio, per favore, dì a Percival che lo richiamo domattina. Grazie.  
Gli si affianca e solo con il suo passo gli impone di seguirla.  
\- Andiamo a pranzo, Malfoy.

***

\- La vita è davvero assurda.  
\- L’abbiamo sempre saputo, in fin dei conti. Ma rendersene conto è ogni volta difficile.  
Sorseggiano il caffè in un bar piccolo e quieto incastrato in un vicoletto minuscolo. A quanto pare è il posto dove la Granger va a rifugiarsi quando ha bisogno di un po’ di pace; c’è sempre qualcuno che ha da chiederle un favore, un giornalista che ha una domanda da farle, un collega che deve interromperla in pausa pranzo. E lei non è mai stata particolarmente paziente.  
All’inizio hanno parlato di sciocchezze, banalità quotidiane, aggiornamenti insignificanti: era troppo strano essere allo stesso tavolo, a pochi centimetri di distanza, dopo quasi vent’anni di totale disinteresse reciproco, il massimo della loro interazione era stato incrociarsi un paio di volte sul binario 9 e ¾ e basta. Adesso hanno una questione delicata da affrontare, e nessuno dei due vuole dare il via alle danze; perché sarebbe come offrire il fianco, non il proprio ma quello dei figli, ed entrambi non sono desiderosi di farlo per primi.   
Ma la Granger ha appena detto che la vita è davvero assurda, e a Draco suona come un incipit appropriato.  
\- Sai - continua lei, nascondendo un mezzo sorriso spento dietro la tazzina - se un po’ di anni fa avessi lasciato andare la fantasia a briglia sciolta avrei ipotizzato che ora ci saremmo ritrovati nella situazione inversa.  
\- Ovvero?  
\- Che _io_ non avrei approvato la relazione dei nostri figli.  
\- Vuol dire che l’approvi?  
\- Mi riconoscerai una certa capacità di essere razionale.  
\- Essere razionali non significa essere obiettivi.  
\- E questo è anche vero. Comunque sì, mi piace Scorpius. Mi piace come guarda Rose. Vedo che l’adora, che pende dalle sue labbra, che la considera la persona più importante del mondo. Come madre non avrei potuto desiderare di meglio per mia figlia. Posso capire però che tu abbia delle… remore.  
\- Ascolta - comincia Draco, incerto - Rose è molto educata e gentile, e so che a scuola è strabiliante. Solo che… da un certo punto di vista mi preoccupa, è…  
\- … spenta? Triste? Silenziosa fino al punto di eclissarsi?  
Draco prende un profondo respiro. Non vuole offendere nessuna delle due, può immaginare quanto sia difficile per la Granger gestire Rose. Lui è consapevole di essere stato incredibilmente fortunato, con Scorpius: si è impegnato, certo, per seguirlo ed educarlo, ha cercato di essere presente e attento, gli ha trasmesso quelli che sapeva essere i giusti valori, ma non sempre basta. I figli sono persone a sé stanti, non il risultato di un’addizione.  
\- Non voglio essere indelicato, ma mi sembra… depressa.  
La Granger posa la tazzina sul piattino. La mano trema appena.   
È una donna incredibilmente forte e incredibilmente fragile. La genitorialità ha questo potere sulle persone. Anche Draco sa che potrebbe distruggere un esercito per suo figlio e allo stesso tempo essere devastato da un suo malessere.  
\- Lo psicologo dice che non è depressione, almeno non più. Si è trasformata in un meccanismo di difesa. Cerca di disinteressarsi al mondo esterno per non esserne ferita.  
\- Chi?  
\- Lo psicologo. È uno specialista babbano, che aiuta le persone in… difficoltà emotiva.  
\- L’equivalente dello psicomago, quindi.  
\- Sì, ma abbiamo preferito rivolgerci a un professionista che non sappia chi siamo. Non abbiamo voluto correre il rischio di condizionamenti e di… fughe di notizie.  
Dev’essere davvero dura essere sempre nel mirino, anche dopo tanti anni. Draco intuisce che probabilmente questa è una delle cause.  
\- Rose ci va?  
\- Sì. Ci siamo anche andate insieme, adesso prosegue il percorso da sola.  
\- E… ci sono risultati?  
\- Negli anni sì, ci sono stati. Se l’avessi conosciuta all’inizio della scuola ti avrebbe fatto paura. Tanta quanta ne faceva a me - sospira appena. - Adesso è molto migliorata e devo ammettere che Scorpius ha dato una grande mano.   
\- Questo mi fa piacere, sono contento se Scorpius la sprona, la stimola, la sta sbloccando. Però….  
\- … hai paura che lei non lo ami tanto quanto l’ama lui. Che Scorpius si stia sacrificando. Lo capisco. Se fossi al tuo posto avrei lo stesso timore. Ma non so cosa fare, Malfoy. Tuo figlio che dice?  
\- Parlare con Scorpius non è facile. Devo andarci molto cauto, non è… come dire, molto propenso a ricevere consigli. Li prende sempre come critiche o interferenze e generalmente poi fa l’opposto di ciò che gli stai dicendo.  
\- Figlio al padre - ridacchia la Granger per smorzare la tensione. Draco sorride di rimando, imbarazzato.  
\- Per fortuna per il resto non mi somiglia.   
Restano un po’ in silenzio, a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Entrambi sentono di essere in un limbo di pace, di quiete, in una situazione strana ma tutto sommato piacevole, e non hanno voglia di tornare alla vita di fuori.  
\- Il padre che ne pensa? - chiede Draco, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che Weasley è rimasto fuori dalla discussione. La Granger fa scattare in alto le sopracciglia e si poggia contro lo schienale della sedia. Malfoy capisce di aver toccato un secondo tasto dolente.  
\- Ron non vive la situazione direttamente, perciò tende a minimizzare. Dice che sono turbe adolescenziali, che passeranno e che andare all’estero le farà bene, le darà indipendenza. È preoccupato più che altro che questa relazione possa farle cambiare idea, ma Rose ama studiare più di qualsiasi altra cosa e Scorpius è il primo che la incoraggia.   
\- Siete… separati? - domanda Draco in un lampo di comprensione. La Granger annuisce e serra le labbra.  
\- Divorziati.   
\- E andate d’accordo?  
\- Ora sì. Ma non è stato facile.  
Draco inizia a intuire come siano andate le cose, ma non vuole sembrare impiccione. Succede spesso, in fin dei conti, e non riesce a capire perché si sia sorpreso; è come se nella sua testa Granger e Weasley avrebbero dovuto essere immuni a simili piccolezze da umani. Non li ha mai visti, in realtà, come esseri umani, non li ha mai considerati tali. Il magnifico trio è stato nel corso degli anni un fastidio, un elemento da odiare, un ricordo agrodolce, ma non si è mai reso conto fino in fondo che erano ragazzini e persone tanto quanto lui. Che la Granger è una donna di carne e ossa, con un passato più o meno bello, proprio come il suo. E che pur con tutta la sua intelligenza e il suo potere non può sempre essere stata esente da fallimenti.   
\- Rose ne ha sofferto?  
\- Diciamo che è partito tutto da lì. Abbiamo sbagliato clamorosamente, inutile negarlo. Abbiamo cominciato tirando la corda, non volevamo sfasciare la famiglia, non volevamo darci in pasto ai giornali, non volevamo… non volevamo tante cose. Ma quando tiri troppo la corda poi finisce che si spezza. E abbiamo ottenuto esattamente ciò che non volevamo. Hugo era troppo piccolo e non ricorda quasi niente, ma Rose… - sospira, passandosi le mani sugli occhi. - Rose invece c’era ed è sempre stata straordinariamente perspicace. Non che ci volesse chissà quale dote, bastava avere le orecchie per sentire che ci scannavamo anche a chilometri di distanza.  
La Granger si blocca e lo guarda, d’un tratto dubbiosa. È più che palese che si stia domandando perché mai gli sta raccontando tutte quelle cose così private e delicate. Ma Draco sa perché l’ha fatto, perché si è lasciata andare: perché è un estraneo. Perché non è la sorella del suo ex marito o il loro migliore amico. Perché probabilmente non l’ha mai potuto fare con nessuno, non ha mai avuto l’occasione di parlare così apertamente se non con il terapista. Perché forse la fa sentire più reale, più umana, poterlo fare, anche se l’interlocutore è Draco Malfoy. E forse, si rende conto, perché ha bisogno che Draco si muova a compassione, che comprenda, che decida di non fare la guerra a sua figlia. Perché Scorpius le fa bene e non vuole che Rose lo perda. Per un momento si arrabbia, ma poi capisce che è quello, il gioco a cui stanno giocando: ognuno parteggia per il proprio campione. Resta solo da capire se davvero il ring può essere comune.  
\- Le separazioni difficilmente sono pacifiche e tranquille - le dice, accondiscendente.  
\- Certo, ma ammetto con una certa dose di vergogna che abbiamo dato fondo al peggio di noi. Di tante cose non mi sono resa minimamente conto finché non siamo andate in terapia. Rose è ipersensibile e ha sentito cose… visto incantesimi volanti… insomma, è stato un massacro. Poi Ron se n’è andato ed ovviamente è iniziato il classico gioco: io ero la mamma stronza e severa che dava le regole e i limiti e lui era il meraviglioso papà che compariva una volta a settimana pieno di regali e pronto a concedere qualsiasi cosa. Ci è voluto tempo per riequilibrarci. Ma il danno ormai era fatto.   
\- Mi dispiace - mormora Draco, ed è sincero. Lei lo fissa con due occhi splendenti che lo colpiscono in un punto che non ricordava più di possedere all’altezza dello stomaco.  
\- Anche a me dispiace per tua moglie. Non ho mai avuto l’occasione di dirtelo.  
\- Grazie. Sono passati tanti anni.  
\- Scorpius era troppo piccolo per ricordare, forse.  
\- Qualcosa ricorda, sprazzi. Ma non gli piace parlarne.  
\- Lo immagino.  
\- Forse questa è una delle cose che li ha fatti avvicinare. La sensazione di perdita.   
\- Probabilmente. Ma può essere un’arma a doppio taglio. Se credono di poter trovare nell’altro ciò che hanno perso rischieranno di costruire un castello illusorio talmente enorme che… non ne reggerebbero il crollo - sussurra lei, parlando con il tono di chi ci è già passato.  
\- Lo so. Per questo sono preoccupato.   
\- Ma cosa possiamo fare noi? Ormai sono grandi, ogni interferenza sarebbe sgradita come minimo…  
\- Se conoscessi Scorpius come lo conosco io sapresti che sarebbe non solo sgradita ma addirittura controproducente. Non lo so, non ho idee. Volevo solo parlare con te per… avere il tuo punto di vista, cercare di capire come gestire la cosa per il meglio. Ascolta, io… - comincia, dubbioso e imbarazzato. Gli dà fastidio esporsi in quel modo, come uomo e come padre, ma la Granger è stata sincera e aperta con lui e sente in qualche modo di dover rendere onore a quella limpidezza. - Io vorrei solo che mio figlio non si impantani nelle sabbie mobili, che non stia cercando disperatamente di ottenere un amore impossibile, che si strugga fino a consumarsi e a perdere fiducia nelle relazioni. Sia chiaro che non voglio incolpare Rose, nelle prime storie si procede per prove ed errori ed ognuno di noi ha un bagaglio di esperienze con cui fare i conti…. Però io lo vedo così esaltato, così preso e… devo dire che non ho mai visto lo stesso trasporto in Rose. Poi, per carità, è ovvio che non si lascino andare a smancerie e coccole davanti a me, ma a quanto ho capito è così in generale e… niente, vorrei solo che non si facciano male a vicenda, anche con le migliori intenzioni.  
La Granger sospira e lo guarda accesa, preoccupata, gli sbatte il cuore su quel tavolino. Draco capisce in un lampo che non si perdonerà mai, che il senso di colpa la soffoca di notte e la fa singhiozzare nel cuscino. Ha una figlia triste, sfiduciata, spenta, ed è anche colpa sua. Draco la comprende più profondamente di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare; anche lui ha il suo bel fardello che si porta appresso. È stato solo un caso che non ne abbia poggiata una parte sulle spalle di suo figlio, ma non può vantare alcun merito per questo; è stata semplicemente questione di tempistiche e di fortuna. Vorrebbe davvero dirle che sono esseri umani, che come tali sbagliano anche in modi stupidi e ottusi, che l’importante è impegnarsi a rimediare: magari l’amore avesse il potere di impedire di commettere errori! Vorrebbe consolarla, perché immagina che nessuno l’abbia mai fatto: tutti hanno sempre preteso da lei, come strega, come donna, come politica e come madre. Non crede che qualcuno si sia mai preso la briga di capirla, che qualcuno abbia avuto l’umiltà di guardare se stesso, le proprie meschinità, i propri sbagli, il proprio marcio, prima di puntarle il dito contro. Draco invece ci ha lavorato per anni, prima di avere Scorpius: aveva giurato a se stesso che non avrebbe mai messo al mondo un figlio se non fosse stato sicuro di poter essere migliore. Ha stretto un accordo con i suoi demoni, che continuano a camminargli accanto senza dargli fastidio, è stata una tregua fruttuosa sancita tra combattenti dignitosi. Sa quanto sia difficile farlo e non ha dubbi che davvero pochi ne siano capaci. Men che meno quel convinto di Potter o quel tronfio di Weasley.  
\- Capisco cosa vuoi dire e sono d’accordo con te - sussurra la Granger, cercando di mantenere la voce ferma. - Posso dirti che Rose ha i suoi tempi e che io la conosco, so interpretare il minimo segnale, una smorfia, un movimento della mano… e so che Scorpius la rende felice. Credo si stia solo… diciamo abituando… che stia accettando questo amore. Che stia convincendosi che è reale, che sta capitando proprio a lei, che se lo merita e che non esploderà da un momento all’altro lasciandola sola e devastata. Ha paura, Malfoy. Sai quando sei talmente felice che hai il terrore che tutto svanisca da un momento all’altro? Quando quella gioia non ti sembra vera e una voce crudele nella tua testa ti ripete che infatti non lo è, non può esserlo, e che presto tutto andrà a catafascio perché non è possibile che qualcosa di così bello stia succedendo a te?  
Sì, Draco sa cosa significa, l’ha provato in passato.   
\- Sì, ho presente… davvero, forse siamo soltanto due brontoloni apprensivi - cerca di stemperare. - Si regoleranno loro, le cose seguiranno il proprio corso. E… - aggiunge cauto e allo stesso tempo ironico - ...non… non tormentarti per Rose. Fidati delle mie parole, non si è realmente genitori se non si lascia in eredità qualche trauma ai propri figli.   
La Granger ride e Draco ne è sollevato; pensava di rischiare di offenderla o di girare involontariamente il coltello nella piaga, invece ha capito che si riferiva a se stesso.   
\- Il tuo senso dell’umorismo è migliorato, Malfoy - continua a ridere mentre si alza.  
Draco la segue e fa per pagare ma lei lo stoppa con un gesto della mano e saluta l’anziano proprietario, che annuisce per dire che ha capito.   
\- Ho il conto aperto qui, non preoccuparti.  
\- Sì, ma….  
\- Ho piacere di offrire io. Apprezzo davvero la tua premura e sono contenta che abbiamo potuto confrontarci. Mi ha fatto bene.  
Restano sulla porta, indecisi su come salutarsi. Sta arrivando un temporale; il vento le annoda i capelli più di quanto già non siano.  
\- Grazie.  
\- Di niente.   
\- Allora…  
\- Ci aggiorniamo.  
\- Certo. Vengono da te sabato a pranzo, giusto?  
\- Sì, se fa bel tempo magari ce ne andiamo a mangiare al mare. Vuoi venire?  
\- Mi sono già organizzato per sbrigare delle cose a Manchester. Un’altra volta, magari.  
\- Con piacere.  
Restano lì a guardarsi, per la prima volta in trent’anni che si conoscono. Non si sono mai guardati veramente. C’è voluta questa situazione difficile, questa patata bollente, per farlo. Il pensiero che non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere fulmina le tempie di Draco, così rapido che lo scambia per il semplice bagliore di un lampo. È stato un lampo, certo.   
Torna a casa, il temporale infuria, il vento fa sbatacchiare le vecchie imposte del Manor.  
Che le cose seguano il loro corso.

***

È successo per caso. O almeno, questo è quello che a Draco piace raccontarsi. Suona meglio, messa così, diventa meno pericoloso, meno ambiguo.   
È successo che un giorno Draco era nella zona del Ministero, incazzato nero perché a quanto pare sono aumentate le tasse sugli immobili storici. Per evitare di urlare in faccia al suo commercialista si era andato a rintanare in quel piccolo bar seminascosto, dove il simpatico vecchietto accogliente e allo stesso tempo riservato gli aveva servito un ottimo caffè con un goccio di Ogden. Stava pensando che la Granger aveva ragione, quell’angolino quieto era proprio adatto a prendere un attimo di fiato e ricaricare le batterie, quando la suddetta era entrata, incazzata almeno quanto lui; era rimasta stupita nel vederlo lì e non aveva resistito alla tentazione di chiedergli perché. Gliel’aveva raccontato e avevano iniziato a discutere, lei cercava di spiegargli la logica amministrativa del rincaro e lui sibilava che con tutti i galeoni che regalava al Ministero avrebbero dovuto come minimo fornigli una carrozza d’oro zecchino trainata da unicorni. Erano andati avanti così fino all’ora di pranzo, e giacché erano rimasti a mangiare insieme. Poi si erano dati appuntamento per il giorno dopo, per terminare il discorso. E per il giorno dopo ancora, e quello dopo ancora.   
I giorni dopo ancora sono diventati tanti, forse troppi. Non c’è niente di male in quello che fanno, per carità: sono due persone che si trovano a pranzo e parlano. Ma non parlano più solo di tasse. Hanno parlato di tutto, dei figli, dei matrimoni, delle famiglie, di viaggi, di rimorsi, di speranze. Senza accorgersene, senza volerlo, molto più spesso di quanto gli sembra consono Draco le ha squadernato davanti pezzi della sua vita che, si può dire, non ha mai raccontato nemmeno a se stesso: la solitudine, l’umiliazione, il dissidio interiore dei suoi anni adolescenziali, la vita apparentemente perfetta che si era costruito, le difficoltà di essere il solo genitore con accanto una figura materna che la morte ha reso perfetta e intoccabile. Quando a un anno e mezzo Scorpius aveva rubato un ravanello da sopra il tavolo delle pozioni e l’aveva ingoiato intero, rischiando di strozzarsi; Draco è certo che abbia iniziato a stempiarsi quel giorno, dalla paura ha perso dieci anni di vita e un po’ di capelli. Quando è morta Narcissa e si è ritrovato solo, totalmente, completamente solo, con un figlio di otto anni da crescere. Quando, pochi mesi fa, si è reso conto in maniera netta e definitiva che quel fagottino minuscolo che poteva tenere in una mano è diventato un uomo di un metro e ottanta. Diciassette anni sono passati in un battito di ciglia e la cosa inizia a fargli paura.  
La Granger ascolta. Che sembra banale a dirsi, ma _la Granger ascolta_ . E banale non lo è per niente, perché nessuno hai mai ascoltato davvero, prima, con lui. La Granger sa cosa vuole dire, sa cosa prova, sa come ci si sente. Perché, seppure in una diversa declinazione, ci è passata anche lei. In modi diversi, certo, con sfumature diverse, ma anche lei è sola, travolta dal tempo che fugge veloce e che non può controllare. E anche lei gli ha raccontato tante cose, così simili al suo vissuto eppure viste da un’ottica diversa, più complessa, più sfaccettata, che Draco non aveva mai preso in considerazione. Inizia a capire perché Scorpius sia così affascinato dal sesso opposto: non gli è mai capitato, prima d’ora, di parlare davvero con una donna, e la complessità del suo pensiero lo affascina tanto quanto lo turba. O forse non è questione di essere donna. Il problema è essere la Granger. Draco pensa che in un certo senso sia un grosso, grosso problema.  
Hanno mangiato bene, il signor Charles cucina da dio e c’era anche un ottimo vinello casereccio ad accompagnarli. Il sole primaverile è stupendo, tiepido e morbido, e fa brillare la chioma della Granger di sfumature ramate. Coglie qualche capello bianco, sparso qua e là, e non riesce a impedirsi di sorridere amaramente; c’è voluta l’età e un sacco di brutti momenti per portarli sulle rive del Tamigi a camminare vicini l’uno all’altra. Non sono assi del tempismo.  
\- Novità per le borse di studio?  
\- Rose sta valutando, è indecisa fra l’Alaska e il Messico. Dipende se vuole specializzarsi più nel ramo della magia naturale o nello studio dell’antica magia atzeca… l’affascinano entrambe le cose ma è ancora dubbiosa.  
\- È talmente brava che potrà farle entrambe, volendo.  
\- Non penso abbia intenzione di studiare per sempre. Scalpita per rendersi autonoma, vuole lavorare.  
\- Immagino, a quell’età è normale. Scorpius parla di arruolarsi fra i cacciatori di draghi.  
\- Sì, me l’ha accennato. Caspita, è incredibile.  
\- Non sono per niente d’accordo.  
La Granger gli sorride, allo stesso tempo comprensiva e divertita. Sa cosa sta pensando.  
\- Hai paura, vero?  
\- È troppo pericoloso. La faccenda non mi entusiasma affatto.  
Si fermano nei pressi del Millennium Bridge. La Granger poggia la schiena alla ringhiera osservando gli alberi, lasciandosi accarezzare dal vento leggero e da quel sole gentile. Per la prima volta dopo settimane sembra davvero serena.   
\- È la loro vita. Neanch’io faccio i salti di gioia all’idea che mia figlia se ne vada a migliaia di chilometri di distanza, ma… è meglio così. Se ci pensi noi non abbiamo vissuto una vita che fosse completamente nostra, c’è stato qualcos’altro che ci ha messi davanti a certe scelte e ci ha incanalati in un determinato sentiero, nel bene e nel male. Loro invece hanno davvero la massima libertà, anche di sbagliare.   
È vero. Draco non l’aveva mai vista in quest’ottica. Certo, sa benissimo quanto l’influenza della sua famiglia, del suo sangue, della guerra abbiano giocato un ruolo rilevante, ma non si è mai fermato a domandarsi cosa realmente avrebbe fatto della sua vita se fosse nato in un terreno neutrale, con una tela bianca tutta da dipingere di fronte a sé. Fa il pozionista perché gli riesce facile, ma davvero era quello che avrebbe voluto fare per mestiere? E se fosse stato portato per la musica, per l’arte? Non può saperlo perché non gli è mai stata prospettata questa possibilità, non era minimamente contemplabile che un Malfoy potesse fare l’artista. E se avesse voluto fare il cacciatore di draghi? Neanche a parlarne, l’erede di una stirpe così nobile deve preservarsi, non può rischiare la pelle in modo tanto smaccato, almeno non prima di aver generato un erede.   
La sua esistenza è stata costellata di “non”, e molti li ha inconsciamente mantenuti. Altri, invece, per fortuna li ha messi da parte; ad esempio, non è entusiasta all’idea che Scorpius vada a sfidare enormi lucertole sputafuoco non perché pensa alla continuità del nome, ma semplicemente perché lo ama e lo angoscia saperlo in pericolo.   
Un altro esempio è che, secondo tradizione, non avrebbe dovuto fare amicizia con una sanguesporco. Non dovrebbe uscire a pranzo con lei, confidarsi, trovarsi ad ammirare il suo profilo, i suoi occhi scuri, il suo collo morbido, i suoi capelli profumati. Ma non deve più rendere conto a nessuno, se non alla sua coscienza. E quella non ha proprio niente da obiettare.  
È successo per caso. O almeno, questo è quello che a Draco piace raccontarsi. È stato un caso che le si sia avvicinato così tanto e che proprio in quel momento lei si sia voltata per guardarlo con i suoi occhi buoni, profondi, sinceri. È stato un caso che la distanza fosse troppo poca per non colmarla istintivamente.  
Ormai è passato un bel po’ di tempo dall’ultima volta che Draco ha baciato una donna, e in ogni caso non l’ha mai fatto con quella predisposizione, con quel coinvolgimento, con quell’impazienza, in pieno giorno, in una zona pedonale piena di gente e probabilmente anche di maghi, completamente dimentico di nient’altro che non siano le labbra morbide della Granger, il retrogusto di vino sul suo palato, il suo cuore impazzito che sente rimbalzargli contro il petto. Non ha mai provato la tranquillità assoluta e avvolgente che lo riempie, quel senso di pace, di giustezza, di perfezione. Lei lo stringe, guardandolo stupita, come se le fosse piombato fra le braccia un regalo prezioso totalmente inaspettato che non sa come accettare.   
E infatti di colpo si irrigidisce e si allontana, le pupille che si dilatano colme di paura e di sconcerto. I pensieri le saettano negli occhi limpidi e crudeli come le frecce tirate da un professionista spietato. Non può accettarlo. Vorrebbe, ma non può. Draco è il padre del ragazzo di sua figlia, e non può rischiare di sapere come Rose potrebbe prenderla: è troppo in bilico, troppo delicata, deve partire fra pochi mesi, non può crollare di nuovo, non ora. La Granger ha già sbagliato nei suoi confronti, non può permettersi il benché minimo passo falso. Non può nemmeno permettersi di scoprire se effettivamente sua figlia lo riterrebbe un errore o meno.   
Un singhiozzo le sfugge dalle labbra, sorprendendola, ma si ricompone subito. Draco la implora con gli occhi, ma la Granger è ormai abituata: da tutta la vita nasconde i cocci di se stessa sotto il tappeto per amore altrui.   
Gli stringe la mano e poggia la fronte contro la sua spalla, sospirando. Draco tende un braccio per accarezzarle la schiena ma lei non gliene dà il tempo: tira dritto e se ne va.  
Perciò non è certo un caso se non si vedono più.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco immaginava che, con l’avvicinarsi dei MAGO, le cose si sarebbero complicate; aveva però decisamente sottovalutato la portata di tale complicazione.  
Scorpius ha preso l’abitudine di tornare a casa nel fine settimana; dice che ripassare nel silenzio del Manor lo fa concentrare. Draco però non se la beve più di tanto, perché i Corvonero sono notoriamente studiosi e ligi al dovere, perciò è abbastanza convinto che in sala comune non voli una mosca; inoltre Hogwarts è piena di aule vuote dove rifugiarsi, volendo. Pensa invece che Scorpius voglia allontanarsi da qualcosa. Da cosa? Dalla tentazione di Rose? Dai litigi con Rose? Da Rose stessa?  
Immagina che stiano attraverso un normale periodo di assestamento; fra poche settimane un’enorme distanza li separerà e non sarà possibile vedersi e sentirsi ogni giorno. Staranno capendo cosa fare, se provarci o lasciarsi. Sinceramente Draco non sa che pensare; certo, potrebbero provarci, ma lei non è certo un tipo comunicativo e suo figlio invece lo è fin troppo. Poi sembra che abbia proprio _bisogno_ di starle accanto, come se quando lei non c’è l’elastico legato al suo cuore tirasse; difatti è spesso nervoso e teso, se lei non risponde entro un certo tot di tempo alle sue pergamene inizia ad agitarsi. A Draco questo atteggiamento non piace e non lo comprende: Scorpius non è mai stato un maniaco del controllo, uno iper geloso che ha bisogno di continue conferme, e se lo fosse diventato non sarebbe certo uno sviluppo positivo. Ma non dice niente, un po’ per pudore e un po’ perché ha sempre paura di ottenere l’effetto opposto.  
La goccia che fa traboccare il vaso cade un sabato mattina quando lo sente urlare dal giardino. Pearl è andata a trovarlo per ripassare insieme Storia della Magia e si sono messi sul prato, sotto il pino: a un certo punto la discussione dev’essere degenerata, perché lei scoppia a piangere e Scorpius le fa un cenno imperioso col braccio per dirle di andarsene. Draco perde le staffe.  
\- Che succede? - sbotta avvicinandosi.   
\- Niente, zio, torno a casa - singhiozza Pearl passandogli accanto. Draco la ferma e fissa Scorpius, che continua a guardare ostinatamente a terra.  
\- Scorpius, chiedile scusa.  
\- Non ho niente di cui scusarmi e non ho tre anni.  
\- È un vero peccato, a quell’età eri più educato. Fino a prova contraria non hai il diritto di cacciare chiunque fuori da questa casa. Non m’interessa il motivo della discussione ma non tollero questi atteggiamenti.  
\- Zio, lascia stare, è stata colpa mia - mormora Pearl, asciugandosi le lacrime. - Ho sbagliato a parlare. Scusami, Scorpius, non volevo fare la stronza.  
Scorpius si alza in piedi e prende un profondo respiro, tentando di calmarsi.   
\- Scusami tu, non dovevo reagire così.  
Draco si allontana e li lascia chiarirsi da soli, non prima di aver fulminato suo figlio con lo sguardo. Gli ha lasciato eccessivo spago, va rimesso a posto. Questa ubriacatura è durata anche troppo e non tollera che perda le amicizie di una vita per una sbandata da ragazzino.

***

  
\- È possibile sapere cosa ti prende?  
Scorpius si blocca col passo a mezz’aria, stava per salire le scale e tornare in camera sua, ma la voce imperiosa e lo sguardo di Draco lo fanno voltare. Il brivido di fastidio che lo scuote è palese, ma stavolta suo padre non ha intenzione di lasciar perdere, e lo capisce. Sa anche che prendere di petto Draco non è mai una buona idea e che è capace di incassare fino a un certo punto, ma fargli perdere davvero la pazienza è pericoloso. E comunque ha sempre diciassette anni e se suo padre non lo sosterrà finanziariamente, almeno per i primi tempi, non potrà arruolarsi nei cacciatori di draghi, le attrezzature costano.  
Draco gli legge attentamente negli occhi quella valutazione costi-benefici. Sa che non è così stupido da far saltare in aria i suoi progetti per il futuro per questioni di orgoglio. Non che lo farebbe lui, ovviamente, ma lasciarglielo credere non è così sbagliato, dopotutto.  
Scorpius prende un profondo respiro e si siede in poltrona, fissando un punto imprecisato sul tavolino di fronte a lui.  
\- Pearl ha detto una cosa che mi ha infastidito e ho reagito male. Ci siamo chiariti, comunque.  
\- Sei sempre nervoso. E per quanto mi faccia piacere non capisco perché hai preso l’abitudine di tornare a casa ogni fine settimana.  
\- Studio meglio, mi concentro di più.  
\- Questa è una parte della verità.  
\- Dell’altra parte non voglio parlare.  
\- Invece dovresti, perché sono la sola persona che parlerà sempre e comunque per il tuo bene e nel tuo interesse. Tra poco partirai e nel migliore dei casi ci vedremo due volte all’anno, è una delle ultime occasioni che hai per avere un confronto con e un parere sincero da parte di tuo padre che, tra parentesi, non è un povero sprovveduto e ne ha viste e passate abbastanza da poterti consigliare su qualsiasi cosa tu stia vivendo. Ma la scelta è tua. Se decidi diversamente tutto ciò che ho da dire è: vedi di darti una calmata e fai meno lo sbruffone. I ragazzini spavaldi come te, i cacciatori di draghi se li mangiano a colazione.  
Scorpius si irrigidisce e lo fissa con astio. Draco non batte ciglio. Restano così per qualche minuto: Draco è sereno come un monaco, se suo figlio vuole giocare a braccio di ferro non farà altro che riportarlo agli antichi fasti.   
Tutto si aspetta tranne che Scorpius inizi a piangere. Piano, un paio di lacrime gli solcano le guance, ma sta piangendo. Il padre resta basito.  
\- Scorpius…  
\- Ho paura, papà.  
Draco non osa muoversi. Vorrebbe abbracciarlo, stringerlo forte come quando da piccolo si sbucciava le ginocchia, ma ormai è un uomo e sa che vuole restare tale, anche nel dolore.  
\- Di cosa?  
Scorpius lo fissa. Sta valutando se parlare. Se dirglielo.  
Cosa? Cosa non sa di suo figlio?  
\- Papà… se ti confido una cosa, mi giuri che non lo dirai a nessuno?  _ A nessuno _ ?  
\- Ma è ovvio. A chi dovrei dirlo, scusa?  
\- So che hai parlato con la mamma di Rose. Soprattutto lei non deve saperne niente.  
Draco sbianca.   
\- Scorpius, mi metti paura così.   
\- No, è successo tanto tempo fa. Però Rose non vuole che… non vuole che si sappia. Lo so solo io, suo cugino e il suo terapista. E così dev’essere, papà. È importante.  
\- Te lo giuro, non dirò una parola.   
Scorpius continua a respirare profondamente. Intreccia le dita e stringe forte, come se volesse schiacciare un insetto velenoso nel mezzo dei palmi.  
\- Ti ricordi quando al terzo anno mi hanno sospeso per una settimana?  
\- Sì, certo. Avevi fatto a botte con due idioti.  
\- Questa è la versione ufficiale. Non ho fatto a botte, li ho  _ massacrati _ , li hanno rimessi a posto i loro amici per quanto potevano. Li avrei uccisi, se non mi avessero fermato.  
\- Scorpius…  
\- Hai capito? - borbotta, gli occhi lucidi. - Hai capito, papà?  
Draco ha capito. Ma non vuole capire.  
\- Stavano… hanno…   
Non riesce neanche a parlare. È pietrificato dall’orrore.  
\- Ci hanno provato. Erano due figli di Mangiamorte… Avery e Rusheld. Avevano preso di mira la figlia degli eroi, l’hanno perseguitata per i primi due anni con dispetti, insulti, bullismo vario. Io e Rose avevamo fatto da subito amicizia, lei era così piccola… così… terrorizzata… da tutto. Era un pulcino indifeso, allora non sapevo perché. Io l’ho sempre protetta, li ho sempre tenuti a bada, avevano paura di me. Quella sera avevano deciso di fare sul serio, ne stavano approfittando perché noi avevamo allenamento di Quidditch. Solo che aveva iniziato a piovere e abbiamo finito prima. E li ho beccati tornando alla torre, uno la stava tirando per un braccio in un’aula vuota e l’altro… - si blocca, tremante. Ci manca poco che si spezzi le dita. - Le aveva messo già le mani addosso. Lo giuro, lo giuro su dio, non li ho ammazzati perché mi ha fermato Ted Lupin. Glielo rinfaccio ancora, ogni tanto. Non avrebbe dovuto fermarmi.  
Scorpius alza lo sguardo verso suo padre, che a malapena si sta ricordando di respirare.  
\- Io ho sempre amato Rose. Ho… aspettato… che fosse pronta, che sentisse di potersi fidare di me, che capisse che io non le avrei mai e poi mai fatto del male. Tu non la conosci, nessuno la conosce davvero, forse, ma Rose è… - sorride brevemente, il suo viso a ballargli negli occhi - è fantastica. È una persona meravigliosa, così intelligente, così sensibile, così buona… aveva e ha solo bisogno di fidarsi, di se stessa e del mondo. Ti ricordi quando gli scorsi sabati ti dicevo che andavamo a farci un giro?  
\- Sì.  
\- In realtà siamo, e sono, andato dal suo terapista. Mi ha voluto conoscere e una volta ha voluto parlarmi da solo. Mi ha detto che si vede che l’amo, che le faccio bene, che sono una persona positiva nella sua vita, però devo… mollare un po’ il colpo. Non posso proteggerla per sempre, e lei non deve sempre sentirsi sicura di avermi accanto. Ma non è facile. Quando tarda a rispondermi io… mi spavento. So che non le succederà niente, non più, ma non riesco a tollerare neanche l’idea che qualcuno possa… ci devo prendere un po’ la mano. Per questo torno a casa, per farle acquisire indipendenza, per abituarci pian piano a stare lontani, a studiare per fatti nostri. E sì, lo so che non posso essere il salvatore del mondo o il crocerossino di turno - mormora, anticipando quella che pensa possa essere la replica del padre - ma non mi interessa il mondo, non sono così altruista. Mi interessa  _ lei _ . Sono il primo a spronarla perché vada all’estero, ne ha bisogno, deve vivere da sola, ma non posso evitare di avere paura. E non perché voglio tenerla sotto il mio dominio o perché voglio che stia con me per sempre… cioè, questo lo voglio, ma non come un obbligo. Ho solo paura che qualcuno le faccia del male.   
Draco lo fissa stralunato, tramortito da quella tempesta che infuria sul salotto di casa sua.  
\- Ma… bisognava denunciare, andavano denunciati…  
\- Lo so. Lo so. Non sai quanto ne abbiamo parlato, quanto ho insistito. Ma i suoi si erano da poco rimessi in carreggiata e lei non voleva buttare un’altra bomba, non voleva ne parlasse la scuola… anche allo psicologo l’ha detto a novembre, dopo aver compiuto diciassette anni, anche se lui ovviamente all’epoca aveva intuito. E comunque sono sicuro che l’abbia fatto anche la McGranitt, infatti poco dopo l’episodio entrambi sono stati “cortesemente invitati” a trasferirsi a Durmstrang. Uno è morto, l’anno scorso, ha sfidato a duello un tizio che l’ha seccato in meno di un minuto. L’altro purtroppo non lo ha ancora seguito.  
Un ricordo balza nella testa di Draco; dopo quella faccenda della sospensione aveva incontrato Avery al Ministero che gli aveva detto tutto sdegnato che spostava l’erede a Durmstrang, perché “Hogwarts ormai ha perso qualità”. L’aveva bollato come il solito idiota pompato. Invece non era solo un idiota, ma anche un delinquente schifoso come il figlio.  
\- Non so che dire… mi dispiace…  
\- Non c’è niente da dire. Le cose si sono riassestate, ora, Rose sta bene e tra poco partirà. Non so come andrà in futuro, ma ci proveremo e sono fiducioso. Alla fine i draghi ci sono anche in Alaska - sorride, speranzoso.  
Draco cerca disperatamente di mantenere il controllo, ma alla fine non resiste: si alza e si avvicina per abbracciare Scorpius, che lo stringe forte.  
Ogni tanto, ironicamente, pensa che non è possibile che sia figlio suo, ma in quel momento si rende conto che anche se, per uno strano scherzo del destino, non condividesse il suo DNA, sarebbe in ogni caso onorato di chiamarlo figlio. È un uomo buono. Buono. È molto raro poterlo dire di qualcuno. È un giusto. E lo ama più di quanto si possa immaginare.  
\- Sono fiero di te, tesoro - gli dice. È una delle ultime volte nella vita che potrà tenerlo fra le braccia e parlargli così: non è più un bambino, ma sarà sempre il suo bambino. E, si ritrova ridere di se stesso, lui sta diventando un vecchio sentimentale.  
\- Grazie, papà. Ti voglio bene - gli risponde Scorpius, emozionato. Poi cerca di ricomporsi, di riprendere la sua aria distante da adolescente indipendente.   
\- Torno su.  
\- Va bene. Senti… ma perché hai litigato con Pearl?  
Scorpius sbuffa, scocciato.  
\- Pearl è davvero ottusa, quando ci si mette. Per lei Rose è una mammoletta piagnucolona senza personalità. Lo pensano tutti, ma se io dico che non è così, un motivo ci sarà.  
L’ha pensato anche Draco. Vorrebbe scavarsi una fossa dalla vergogna.  
\- Pearl ti vuole bene, non essere troppo severo con lei. Non sa e non può immaginare.  
\- Lo so, per questo la scuso. Spero solo che la smetta.  
\- Avrà capito, oggi. Non pensarci più.  
Scorpius annuisce sorridendo e poi si volta per salire le scale. Draco si risiede in poltrona, gli occhi e i pensieri persi nel buio del caminetto spento.

***

Non ce l’ha fatta. Non ha resistito. Vuole vederla.

Non dirà una parola, ovviamente, l’ha promesso a suo figlio, ma sono giorni che la cosa gli inquina i sogni e lo rende nervoso, in laboratorio ha rotto due fialette perché il pensiero gli è balenato in testa all’improvviso e ha reagito con uno scatto rabbioso. Quella povera bambina… sarebbe potuta essere sua figlia. E indipendentemente da tutto era una bambina fragile, innocente, già traumatizzata di per sé. Tredici anni… lui non aveva nemmeno dato il primo bacio, a tredici anni, e quegli schifosi già pensavano… Bestie, mostri. Peggio dei mostri.   
La rabbia lo fa andare in escandescenze. E il senso di colpa altrettanto. Ma chi poteva immaginare? Non avrebbe mai, mai ipotizzato una cosa del genere. È orgoglioso di Scorpius, della sua sensibilità, della sua premura, della sua determinazione, della sua pazienza.   
Ma vuole vedere la Granger. Pensa che sarà agitata e triste, i ragazzi hanno dato l’ultimo esame il giorno prima, aspetteranno due giorni i risultati definitivi e torneranno a casa solo per un breve periodo. E poi entrambi i genitori si ritroveranno soli. Certo, erano soli anche quando erano a scuola, ma era un tipo di solitudine diverso, tranquillo, pacato, li sapevano in un posto sicuro. Adesso invece i figli andranno chissà dove a fare chissà cosa e, almeno per i primi tempi, aspetteranno trepidanti un gufo, un messaggio dal camino, una telefonata, qualsiasi cosa per respirare un po’.    
La vede dalla vetrina del bar ancor prima di entrare. L’istinto gli dice che  _ sa _ . Ha due occhiaie spaventose, è bianca come un cencio, si mangia le unghie, fa tremare una gamba nervosamente, ha tre tazze di caffè vuote davanti. Ma non dirà niente se non lo dirà lei.   
Tamburella leggermente sul vetro e la Granger si gira. Resta un attimo senza fiato, poi scatta in piedi e si precipita fuori dalla porta. In un attimo gli è tra le braccia e sembra che debba sputare il cuore a furia di singhiozzi.  
Draco indietreggia un po’ e nasconde entrambi nella rientranza di un portone; il vicolo è piccolo e non passa mai nessuno, ma è meglio evitare di essere visti. La stringe forte per la vita, lei sembra non riuscire a reggersi in piedi, la coccola, le bacia i capelli, sente la pancia attorcigliarsi e gli occhi inumidirsi. Prova il suo stesso identico dolore. Alla fin fine Rose è diventata un po’ anche figlia sua.  
Ci mette parecchi minuti per calmarsi, ma a Draco non dispiace. Prova qualcosa per lei, che non è compassione né pietà, ma comprensione. Non crede di essere migliore né come persona né come genitore. È stato solo un caso se ha avuto un maschio, se non ha divorziato da Astoria prima che morisse, se non è stato Scorpius ad essere aggredito, magari dai figli di nemici di suo padre. Solo fortuna, niente di più. Nella maggior parte dei casi la gente non riesce ad accettare che il caso e la fortuna siano tanto influenti nella vita. Draco lo sa da sempre, invece: essere vicino ai quaranta e avere la vita che ha viste le condizioni di partenza non si può chiamare altrimenti se non fortuna.  
Pian piano la Granger si tranquillizza, si asciuga le guance, gli chiede scusa per essersi lasciata andare così ma Draco la stringe fra le braccia e spegne sul nascere quelle parole inutili. Lei lo guarda come se fosse l’unica cosa bella che abbia nella sua esistenza in quel momento.  
\- Lo sai, vero?  
Draco ci va cauto.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Te l’ha detto Scorpius.  
Restano a guardarsi. Draco non ha più dubbi, ma…  
\- Cosa, Gran… Hermione?  
\- Quello che è successo al terzo anno.  
\- Sì, lo so.  
\- Mio dio… la mia bambina… - singhiozza, devastata.  
\- So che è impossibile, ma… non ci devi pensare. Per fortuna non è successo e… non puoi martoriarti e non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno se non di quei due pezzi di merda.   
\- Non l’ho capito, non l’ho immaginato, quell’anno ebbe una regressione ma non avrei mai… non capivo, pensavo fosse la scuola…  
\- Come potevi capire? Come potevi immaginare?   
\- Ted non mi ha detto niente…  
\- Sono stati leali fra loro. Era importante per tua figlia.   
\- Sono una madre orribile, non sono stata di supporto, non mi ha potuto parlare… dio…  
\- Non è vero e lo sai. Non lo sei, Hermione, non lo sei. Sei una persona e quello che è successo va al di là delle normali responsabilità da genitore. Rose non voleva sollevare un polverone a prescindere da tutto. Andavano denunciati, senza ombra di dubbio, ma non se l’è sentita. Non è colpa sua, nulla di quello che è successo è colpa sua, né tua.   
Si abbracciano, si stringono forte, cercano di consolarsi. Draco sa che per quanto possa parlare e spiegare Hermione non si convincerà mai che non ha responsabilità. Sarà il fardello che si porterà dietro per tutta la vita.  
\- Te l’ha detto Rose?  
\- Sì, sabato scorso. Ha detto che prima di partire voleva che non ci fossero segreti tra noi e che voleva spiegarmi perché… perché Scorpius è così importante per lei. Ha scelto l’Alaska anche per avere più possibilità di far combaciare i loro percorsi. Ha detto che mi vuole bene e che non ha niente da rimproverarmi. Ma come può essere vero? - piange, con le mani davanti al viso. - Come può…  
\- Non sottovalutare tua figlia, è più intelligente e matura di quanto la sua età possa far supporre. Sa che la ami più della tua vita e che hai fatto del tuo meglio. Sa che sei umana, è ormai passata l’età in cui i genitori sono divinità infallibili e onnipotenti, e avrà apprezzato il fatto che sei andata in terapia con lei, che ti sei messa in discussione, non tutti sono capaci di farlo. Se te l’ha detto vuol dire che lo pensa, non è una che parla solo per dare aria ai denti.   
Hermione abbozza un sorriso e si soffia il naso.  
\- Grazie per i tentativi di consolazione.  
\- Capisco che per ora li consideri solo tentativi. Ma ricordati le mie parole, riascoltale. Col tempo ti accorgerai che è la verità.   
Lei si asciuga le lacrime per l’ultima volta e prende un profondo respiro, poi lo guarda con due occhi splendenti, i più sinceri che Draco abbia mai visto.  
\- Sarò sempre grata a Scorpius per tutto quello che ha fatto. Gli vorrò sempre bene indipendentemente da come andranno le cose in futuro. Avrà sempre, sempre un posto speciale nel mio cuore e nella mia casa. Ha salvato mia figlia, in tutti i modi e in tutti i sensi. Gliel’ho già detto ma lo dico anche a te. Grazie per averlo reso l’uomo che è, per averlo educato. È meraviglioso, è un faro di speranza.   
\- Io davvero non ho meriti, è nato così. Ho avuto una incredibile, sfacciata fortuna.   
Hermione gli si avvicina e lo bacia appena, un petalo di rosa fra le labbra calde.  
\- Ricordati le mie parole, riascoltale. Col tempo ti accorgerai che è la verità. 

***

Rose ha voluto organizzare un piccolo pranzo per salutare amici e familiari. Ovviamente con i Weasley il concetto di “piccolo” diventa molto relativo, ma la maggior parte degli zii aveva degli impegni e quindi ci sono solo i genitori, il fratello, i nonni, i Potter, lo zio gemello e lo zio che lavora con i draghi, che Scorpius sta tempestando di domande. Rose l’ha invitato personalmente e Draco non avrebbe mai potuto non andare, anche se si sente un po’ a disagio, sia per la situazione ambigua che c’è con Hermione sia per la presenza di Potter e Weasley. Il padre di Rose è stato comunque molto cordiale, ha salutato Draco con sincera gentilezza e ogni tanto getta un’occhiata affettuosa a Scorpius. Draco ipotizza che Rose ci abbia parlato, magari non gli ha detto tutto ma gli ha spiegato ciò suo figlio ha fatto per lei, e Weasley non è così stupido da non accorgersi di quanto pieni d’amore siano gli occhi di Scorpius quando la guarda.  
Alla fine, dopo il dolce, Rose batte leggermente il cucchiaino contro il bicchiere. È rossa come un pomodoro ma si fa forza per parlare. Per una timida come lei tenere un discorso davanti a più di una persona dev’essere una bella sfida.  
\- Ecco, io… beh, volevo ringraziarvi tutti per essere venuti e… ecco, prima di tutto mamma e papà, perché so che si sono sempre impegnati tanto e… mi mancherete, davvero, ma tanto mi potete venire a trovare quando volete.  
Weasley già piange, Hermione le manda un bacio volante.  
\- Hugo, anche a te, grazie, ma non ti azzardare a entrare nella mia stanza. Poi i nonni, ovviamente, e lo zio Harry e la zia Ginny che mi sono sempre stati accanto… ringrazio Albus ma non James perché è un idiota, e questo lo sa.   
Ovviamente scherza, ridono tutti e James le fa una linguaccia.  
\- Lily, sei la mia migliore amica, ti adoro e devi venire a trovarmi anche tu. Grazie a tutti, insomma, gli zii e i cugini presenti e assenti. E, come si dice, dulcis in fundo… grazie a Scorpius, perché… - continua ormai viola, girandosi verso di lui - ecco, perché.... perché mi sei sempre stato accanto e hai avuto tanta pazienza anche se ti ho stressato per mesi con la storia dei voti, perché sei buono e gentile e perché sei meraviglioso e… ti amo, Scorpius. Ti amo tanto. E grazie perché mi ami anche tu.  
Suo figlio si pietrifica per un momento, gli occhi sgranati: Rose non si è mai esposta così davanti agli altri. Forse è addirittura la prima volta che se lo sente dire. E di certo è la prima volta che lei dimostra di essere sicura, convinta che lui la ami, talmente tanto da dirlo ad alta voce, chiaro e tondo, davanti ad amici e parenti.  
Si volano addosso in un secondo, si stringono forte mentre tutti applaudono e piagnucolano e sospirano. Scorpius la guarda come se gli avesse appena donato il più grande miracolo della storia dell’umanità.   
Persino Draco non può evitare di sentirsi emozionato. Certo, sono due ragazzini, e hanno tutta una vita davanti, e chissà tra un anno dove e come saranno, e le illusioni della gioventù… ma se dovesse rappresentare l’amore scatterebbe una foto a quei due.  
Guarda Hermione.  
E lei guarda lui.  
Sono contenti che le cose abbiano seguito il loro corso.

***  


\- Signor Malfoy...  
Draco, che ammirava le begonie del giardino (quella varietà è ottima per le pozioni mediche, chissà se la Granger gli consentirà di far scorta), si volta. Rose accenna un sorriso, appena un po’ in imbarazzo.  
\- Dimmi, Rose.  
\- Volevo… ecco… chiederle scusa se non l’ho nominata nel discorso, lo volevo fare, glielo giuro, ma poi mi sono fatta prendere la mano con Scorpius e...  
Draco ride di cuore e le fa una mezza carezza sul braccio.  
\- Ma figurati, certo non mi offendo. E poi di cosa dovresti ringraziarmi?  
\- Di tante cose. Ha avuto pazienza quando venivo a casa sua e… non dicevo mezza parola e… ero un po’ noiosa, però lei è stato sempre molto gentile e…   
\- Ma è il minimo, sei la ragazza di mio figlio, sei brava ed educata e gli vuoi bene. Per me è questo l’importante.   
Rose sorride davvero, palesemente felice. Draco apre appena le braccia e lei accetta volentieri quella stretta tanto breve quanto sincera.  
\- Buon viaggio, Rose. Sono certo che ti farai onore. E per qualsiasi cosa sai che io sono sempre a disposizione, basta mandare un gufo, non farti problemi.  
\- Grazie.  
Hermione e Scorpius si avvicinano portando una panchina che hanno spostato prima per far sedere gli ospiti e che ora stanno rimettendo a posto sotto il ciliegio. Tra Rose e Scorpius passa uno sguardo d’intesa che Draco non riesce a decifrare.  
\- È stato tutto perfetto, signora Granger.   
\- Io non ho fatto niente se non apparecchiare, il merito è del catering e di Rose che ha preparato la torta.  
\- Beh, mamma, se vuoi ti lascio la ricetta.  
\- Tesoro, sai che non sono proprio un asso in cucina, non mi verrà mai buona come è venuta a te.  
\- Bah, chi lo sa… magari, se ti fai dare una mano… - mormora Rose sottintendendo qualcosa. Hermione la guarda perplessa.  
\- Sì, magari… - continua Scorpius, occhieggiando verso il padre. - E poi si può fare qualche picnic, una merenda all’aperto…  
\- Magari nei pressi del Millennium Bridge…  
\- Con il sole alto nel cielo…  
\- Sapete che bello? Potreste provarci insieme. Signor Malfoy, lei è bravo con le pozioni, sarà bravo anche con le torte, no?  
Draco è sbiancato, Hermione è scarlatta. I ragazzi si stanno trattenendo dal ridere.  
\- Ti piace il Millennium Bridge, Scorpius?  
\- Certo. A te?  
\- Sì, tantissimo. Piace proprio a tutti, qui.  
\- Puoi dirlo forte.  
Hermione spalanca la bocca e fa per parlare, ma Rose saltella vicino Scorpius e lo tira via per un braccio.  
\- E ti piace quello che succede vicino al Millennium Bridge?  
\- Sì, certo, non ho niente in contrario. Tu?  
\- Ah, io nemmeno, anzi, un picnic è sempre una bella idea!  
Non riescono a non scoppiare a ridere mentre si allontanano. Draco e Hermione restano a fissarsi imbambolati, imbarazzatissimi ma, in un certo senso, più tranquilli; entrambi ci hanno pensato, divisi tra la voglia e il senso di colpa, con i figli lontani sarebbe stato forse possibile, ma fare le cose di nascosto come due ladri… invece è un sollievo, una gioia, sapere che Rose e Scorpius approvano. Anche se bisognerebbe capire chi li ha visti e chi gliel’ha detto. Sono stati incredibilmente stupidi, irresponsabili, a baciarsi in mezzo alla gente in un posto non distante dal Ministero. Sarebbe potuto essere un disastro.   
Ma a quanto pare la fortuna ha deciso di soffiare anche un po’ nella loro direzione.  
Hermione, con le guance in ebollizione, butta fuori qualche sillaba sconclusionata e poi torna di gran carriera verso casa.  
Draco si volta a guardare di nuovo le begonie, diviso fra l’euforia e una specie di soggezione ridicola, da ragazzino che si trova colto sul fatto con le mani nella marmellata.  
Avrà tutto il tempo per far scorta di fiori.

***

In neanche cinque mesi a Rose è stata offerta una seconda borsa di studio e carta bianca per un progetto di ricerca molto impegnativo. Hermione è andata a trovarla ed è rimasta affascinata da quei paesaggi maestosi e selvaggi, anche se il freddo è davvero una sfida. Com’era previsto, staccarsi dal nido ha fatto bene alla ragazza: dopo un primo periodo di assestamento ha fatto amicizia con tutti, ha imparato a essere più sicura di se stessa e a gestire eventuali imprevisti. Ha persino attirato l’attenzione di un ricercatore americano (a cui lei non ha dato la minima corda) che si dice l’abbia corteggiata con enormi mazzi di rose; in ogni caso, nel giro di una settimana Scorpius è andato a mettere i puntini sulle i. Alla vista di quel colosso dai muscoli possenti, pieno di cicatrici e bruciature che, nel giro di un mese, è riuscito ad addomesticare un Ungaro Spinato diventato praticamente il suo cagnolino da compagnia, l’americano ha battuto dignitosamente in ritirata. È molto probabile che a dissuaderlo più di tutto sia stato lo sguardo di Scorpius; gli occhi dei Malfoy sanno essere veramente spaventosi, quando ne hanno l’intenzione.  
Il Natale si avvicina e Draco e Hermione fremono; i ragazzi riusciranno a tornare per pochi giorni, ma meglio di niente. Hanno deciso che per il momento terranno le cose tranquille: per il pranzo di Natale ognuno con la propria famiglia, nei giorni successivi si vedrà. In generale stanno procedendo con molta cautela, entrambi ci tengono troppo per rischiare di rovinare tutto accelerando i tempi. Sono adulti, ormai, non giovanotti con gli ormoni scombinati, sanno gestirsi. In ogni caso nelle rispettive case c’è lo spazzolino dell’altro, un pigiama di riserva, un cambio d’emergenza. Per adesso va bene così.   
Allo stesso tempo, proprio perché adulti, non vedono il senso di nascondersi, non hanno nulla di cui vergognarsi. Gli amici inizialmente sono rimasti un po’ perplessi, ma non hanno messo bocca più di tanto, ognuno è troppo preso dalle proprie vite per preoccuparsi di quelle altrui; Weasley ha borbottato qualcosa su una certa “sconvenienza”, ma il fatto che anche lui abbia una nuova compagna lo ha fortunatamente distratto nel giro di poco. Draco e Hermione sono sereni: i figli lo sanno e sono contenti, è tutto ciò che a loro importa.  
Sono andati insieme a comprare i regali di Natale: a Rose hanno preso due stupendi maglioni di cachemire, a Hugo una scopa più moderna, a Scorpius delle attrezzature nuove, visto che con i draghi ci vuole poco per ritrovarsi tutto distrutto.   
Hanno incontrato varie persone, ovviamente, a Diagon Alley, e gli sguardi che hanno ricevuto sono stati i più disparati: straniti, dubbiosi, curiosi, accesi, qualcuno anche schifato. Un paio di signore della società purosangue bene hanno rivolto loro due occhi sfavillanti, impazienti di spettegolare sulla nuova strana coppia. Che lo facciano pure, se è l’unico divertimento delle loro vite.   
Fa freddo ed è l’ora giusta per una cioccolata calda. Sanno dove andare.  
\- Buon pomeriggio, Charles.  
\- Ben tornati, ragazzi. Due cioccolate calde, scommetto.  
\- Grazie mille.  
\- Con panna?  
\- Ma sì, perché no.  
A Draco fa quasi ridere sentirsi dare del “ragazzo”, ma capisce che per il signor Charles loro lo sono; tutto è relativo, è la grande lezione che ha imparato nell’ultimo anno e mezzo. E ha ricordato anche un’altra cosa che nel corso del tempo aveva dimenticato: mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina. Anche quando è la cosa più immediata da fare, la più semplice, la più facile, quella che consente di evitare di farsi troppe domande. E dire che l'aveva imparato a caro prezzo; Piton è sempre presente nei suoi ricordi.  
Hermione sorseggia lentamente la cioccolata, soffiando per evitare di bruciarsi, e la panna le lascia i baffi bianchi. È bellissima, splendente, è la sua rinascita, lo sono l’uno dell’altra. Caduto e intrappolato, negli anni precedenti, nella routine lavoro-casa-figlio, Draco aveva scordato anche quanto può essere bello passeggiare in riva al mare, fare una gita, correre sotto la pioggia battente, decidere di andare a prendere un gelato all’ultimo momento. Meglio, lo sta sperimentando solo ora, perché non l’ha mai fatto prima.   
Rimangono lì un sacco di tempo, a chiacchierare di minuzie, a raccontarsi stupidi aneddoti, a ridere delle più disparate sciocchezze. Lo facevano anche quando hanno iniziato a conoscersi, ma l’atmosfera è completamente diversa: allora c’era sempre una sorta di cautela, di ritrosia, di bilanciamento faticoso fra la voglia di parlare e quella di abbandonarsi, perché la posta in gioco non era ancora stata stabilita. Adesso hanno capito che in realtà non ce n’è mai stata una, non occorre: non hanno più bisogno di calcolare, di giocare a carte coperte.   
\- Buoni propositi per l’anno nuovo?  
\- Non è un po’ presto per questa domanda?  
\- Sai che sono una organizzata.  
Draco ridacchia. Quello sbaffo di panna sul suo labbro superiore lo attira, vorrebbe portarlo via con un bacio, ma il pudore da adulto serio, maturo e responsabile non lo abbandona.  
\- Nessuno, in realtà. Non sono uno da buoni propositi. Diciamo che mi ripropongo di proseguire in questa direzione: la salute c’è, mio figlio sta bene e fa quello che gli piace, il lavoro prosegue e… - ma forse non è così azzardato prenderle la mano e stringerla forte. - Non potrei chiedere di meglio.  
Hermione sorride, felice.   
\- I tuoi?  
\- Io al tuo contrario ne ho forse troppi. Dovrei ristrutturare casa, dare una mano di bianco alle pareti, sistemare il bagno del pianterreno… poi Hugo avrà i GUFO, ci sarà da prestare più attenzione, e poi vorrei iscrivermi all’Accademia…  
\- Ancora?  
\- Se davvero Kingsley vorrà propormi come successore avere una specializzazione in più non guasterà. Sarà una responsabilità enorme, dovrò essere impeccabile, pronta in tutti i sensi…  
\- Posso farti una domanda?  
\- Certo.  
\- Ma tu  _ vuoi _ fare il Ministro?  
Hermione accenna un sorriso titubante.  
\- Non lo so. Da un lato mi sento lusingata, ovviamente, e so che, senza falsa modestia, ne sarei in grado meglio di tanti altri idioti, e ho sempre avuto, e sempre avrò, un peso differente dentro il Ministero che non posso ignorare… Ma ammetto di essere così stanca, così stanca… Sono anni che lotto, che combatto, in casa e al lavoro, che ingoio veleno, che mi addormento sul divano… Adesso potrei respirare un po’ di più, godermi la vita, alzarmi alle undici nel fine settimana, godermi questo… - mormora, intrecciando le dita alle sue - … senza altre preoccupazioni. Non lo so. Sono stanca e allo stesso tempo il senso del dovere mi chiama e non riesco a fare finta di niente.  
Draco annuisce. Sarà sempre una Grifondoro e lui non riuscirà mai a capirla in tutto e per tutto, a capire cosa la frena dal mandare tutto quell’ammasso di burocrati falsi e corrotti a quel paese, di far crollare il tempio se non riescono a reggerselo da soli, di vivere per se stessa e basta. È indipendente, benestante, ha due figli sani e ancora tanti anni davanti, la società è un elemento accessorio in cui Draco è costretto a vivere ma che non gli è mai interessato. Ma d’altronde per i grandi amori della sua vita funziona così: non li comprende fino in fondo, ma non potrebbe immaginare la sua esistenza senza di loro. Forse è proprio questo che glieli fa amare così tanto.  
Sorride e le accarezza il polso.  
\- Hai tempo per pensarci. Deciderai quando ti troverai nelle condizioni di farlo.  
\- Giusto. Adesso mi voglio godere il pomeriggio senza pensare a niente.  
Salutano il signor Charles ed escono dal bar. La neve ha iniziato a cadere, lenta ma fitta. A Hermione è rimasto l’angolo destro della bocca sporco di cioccolato e Draco non riesce a resistere; lei fa finta di scostarsi, ridendo, ma lui non demorde. Si ritrovano a inseguirsi come due ragazzini sciocchi, a rubarsi baci che sanno di cacao, a urtare le borse degli acquisti contro i muri, a inciampare nei propri stessi passi, incuranti della gente, degli sguardi, dei giudizi, di tutto quello che non sia loro due.  
In passato è stato troppo drastico: non è vero che c’è un limite d’età per vivere la pienezza dell’amore.   
Quella tacca dal suo bastone dei rimpianti si può anche cancellare.


End file.
